


Cinnamon and Clementines

by audioDramatist



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, take it, this one's old but i'm never gonna clean it up so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioDramatist/pseuds/audioDramatist
Summary: A conversation after a kiss, somewhere on a mile-wide island in the English Channel.
Relationships: Eric Chapman/Antigone Funn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Cinnamon and Clementines

“Clementines.”

“What?”

“You taste like clementines.”

“Well, maybe I had one for supper, Eric, is that a crime?”

“First of all, remind me to have you all over for a meal or three tomorrow. Second, I can’t believe you can still eat them!”

“And why wouldn’t I?”

“Because they smell like corpses! Or, your corpses smell like clementines, rather.”

“And cinnamon. It’s a very pleasant smell.”

“No, I know, but- Isn’t it a bit like eating a dead body? I mean, after all the time you’ve spent down here smelling that–“

“What?”

“I mean, what if you’re embalming Mrs. Holyoke and reach for a snack, and take a bite right out of her hand?”

“WHAT.”

“Does the embalming fluid  _ taste _ like clementines, too?”

“How dare you insinuate– I would never– whoever’s spreading rumors that I eat the bodies  _ again- _ ”

“Hey, hey, it’s al _ right _ , Antigone, I’m just kidding with y– again?”

“Yes, well, when you live in a mortuary and never buy groceries people start to talk.”

“Hm. Well, I’ve heard nothing of the sort.”

“Right. Good.”

“Good.”... “Hey Antigone?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me again?”

And then all that was left was clementines.

**Author's Note:**

> why is Piffling a mile and not like. 1.6 kilometers. it's not america, folks, c'mon, metric system! (i say, as an american) 
> 
> ANYWAYS I have about four WO fics in progress right now, and this one's been sitting in this state since last July. There was going to be some set-up, and a conclusion that began with "Rudyard Funn runs a funeral home in the village of Piffling Vale. It used to be the only one. And now it is again." but that's the only line I wrote and I have no idea where I thought I was going with that. So I thought I should publish it rather than condemning it to another year of draft purgatory. 
> 
> Sorry if the format's confusing– my first time through any fic I just write dialogue, then usually go back & add dialogue tags and actions and stuff afterwards, but I think this one works as it is?
> 
> I'm always talking about WO at audiodramatist.tumblr.com, and I'm also on twitter & tiktok @audiodramatist! Thanks for reading!


End file.
